Su mayordomo ¿Por siempre?
by anySuzuki
Summary: <html><head></head>-¿No quieres tu libertad, Sebastian?- cuestionó seriamente. Recuperando su fachada fría y sin sentimientos. El demonio le volvió a sonreír.-Es una gran oferta, de hecho. Pero el contrato me ayudará a saber dónde se encuentra mi aprendiz, y si me necesita</html>
1. Su mayordomo ¿Por siempre?

_**Disclaimer: Si, quizás soy un demonio y quizás me encante hacer sufrir a mis lectores. Pero no hice contrato con Yana Toboso y su alma no me pertenece. Tampoco lo siguiente :D**_

_**Spoilers del final de Kuroshitsuji II**_

_**No Yaoi.**_

**...Su mayordomo ¿Por siempre?...**

_¿Así que este era el final?_ Pensó Ciel Phantomhive, mientras dejaba que el hombre de traje negro remara hasta la orilla. ¿De dónde? No lo sabía, quizás si preguntaba, obtendría una respuesta, pero no confiaba en su voz por el momento. Después de dejar claro el hecho de que había entendido lo que pasaba ahora con él, no quería aumentar o restar nada a lo ya dicho. Quería poner en claro sus nuevos pensamientos al respecto, antes de decir algo de lo que se tuviera que arrepentir en un futuro.

_Tenía mucho futuro para eso._

Su _¿Vida?_ Había sido sacudida radicalmente.

Justo como siempre, justo como ahora. Sin tener que decir mucho o moverse, siempre parecía ser atraído a este tipo de cosas. ¿Quién podría pensar que aquél pequeño niño, que jugaba en el jardín con su familia, terminaría en esto? Marcado, obligado a tomar ciertas responsabilidades y asumiendo otras por su cuenta. Llevando una larga lista de pecados colgando de sus tobillos, los cuales no le impedían caminar, pero gracias a eso era señalado.

La misma lista de pecados que había traído la aparición de sus problemas, una, otra, _y otra _vez. Desde un mayordomo demonio a…

El bote arribó a la orilla de un lugar desconocido para el joven Conde. Más no por eso, se detuvo a pensar.

Bajó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y empezó a caminar a lo que eran las entrañas de un oscuro bosque de altos pinos, con un cielo estrellado completando el paisaje. Podía decir que estaban de vuelta en el mundo real, _humano_, quizás así debía llamarlo ahora. NO era más, su mundo real.

Sintió al hombre detrás de él moverse, pero tampoco dijo nada. Se preguntaba si el silencio era por furia, decepción o ¿Sorpresa? _Vaya sorpresa._

Quizás, aún en esta nueva forma, seguía teniendo el cuerpo de un niño, pues rápidamente se cansó de caminar hacia una dirección desconocida en un bosque tenebroso. Sus pies protestaban a cada paso que daba, y sentía su cuerpo entumecido, adolorido.

_¿No se supone que ahora no debo sentir nada?_

La fatiga lo obligó a detenerse frente al grueso tronco de un pino, y usarlo como apoyo por unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Los pasos detrás de él se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que él lo había hecho.

_¿Por cuánto tiempo más planeas seguir jugando? Manteniendo el silencio._

Quizás, no debía descansar. No aún, sus pensamientos no estaban lo suficientemente apaciguados para tomar decisiones correctas, aunque ¿Qué importaba ya? Volvió a equilibrar su peso, pero antes de poder alejar la mano del tronco, fue detenido.

-No…-

Ninguna emoción presente, como siempre.

-A pesar de ser un demonio, a su cuerpo le costará algo de tiempo hacerse a los cambios- tan monótono, o más, que como era de costumbre. Pero viéndolo desde su punto de vista, el fiasco en el que había terminado todo, quizás era de esperarse.

-Estoy bien- esas palabras también eran una costumbre. No importa qué, solo no mostrar tu debilidad a nadie. Menos a él, _sobre todo a él._

Intentó dar un paso, alzando un poco su pie por una gran raíz que sobresalía del suelo, pero el momento bastó para hacer a su rodilla ceder y llevarlo al suelo sin remedio. Nunca apareció ese par de brazos que procuraban mantenerlo seguro la mayoría del tiempo, seguro porque conocía el motivo.

_No hay nada más en mí que valga la pena cuidar._

Dejó que su cuerpo se sentara en la tierra y se giró, apoyando su espalda en el tronco que antes le brindaba apoyo. Se atrevió a levantar su mirada hacia el demonio de negro, quizás había sido demasiado rápido pues éste pareció leer aquél pensamiento en sus ojos.

-Creí que no quería que me acercara-

Por una parte tenía razón. No deseaba que nadie o nada lo detuviera. Quería que por lo menos unos minutos fueran solo para él, sin que nadie interviniera en su _vida, _su _existencia. _Sin embargo la otra mitad de su cansada mente pedía que nada de esto fuera cierto, y que el mayordomo le mostrara –por lo menos- que el estar junto a él no había sido solo por su alma, por el contrato. Había querido sentir ese sentimiento de protección, yendo más allá de una simple obligación.

Era un tonto al haber albergado esa esperanza. Trataba con un demonio, _después de todo._

_-_¿Por qué sigues aquí?-

Sabía por qué, pero quería escucharlo.

-Usted sigue siendo mi amo- contestó de inmediato el otro, sin perder la aparente calma de su rostro –A menos que sea una orden, yo seguiré aquí, a su lado- se llevó la mano derecha directo al pecho, como siempre que se inclinaba y obedecía una orden.

Eso hacía a Ciel enfadar.

_¿Sigo siendo el amo, eh?_

-Esto **no **puede seguir siendo así- declaró, levantándose del suelo y apoyando su espalda al pino para el soporte. Vio un leve brillo de sorpresa en los ojos de su _mayordomo _cuando dijo esas palabras.

-¿Bocchan?-

El joven se pasó una mano por el ojo del contrato, algo contrariado.

-No es correcto para mí seguir siendo tu amo si ya he cumplido mi venganza- continuó con fuerza en cada palabra, pero antes de que Sebastian pudiera intervenir, prosiguió: -Incluso si no lograste consumir mi alma para terminar el contrato… ganaste tu libertad al cumplir con tu palabra-

_Aunque yo no pueda cumplir con la mía._

_-_Yo sé que podemos romper el contrato, y serás libre de formar nuevos pactos con otros humanos-

La manera en la que ahora se refería a la raza de la que hacía unas horas fue parte, era aterradora. Las cosas de hecho podían cambiar de esa forma, en tan poco tiempo.

-Incluso puedes buscar la forma de matarme, no me opondré a nada de eso-

Vivo, muerto, demonio, ángel o shinigami, el orgullo de Ciel Phantomhive no quedaría de lado. Si había prometido su alma y por motivos de fuerza mayor no podía entregarla, haría lo que estuviera más cerca de cumplir esa promesa, así le causara problemas.

Le tomó unos momentos al demonio comprender lo que su joven amo decía. El estar dispuesto a romper el contrato, cuando podía esclavizarlo por toda la eternidad junto a él.

Era cierto.

El contrato no había desaparecido porque él no había podido reclamar su alma, y eso los llevaba a un círculo vicioso, donde tendría que seguir obedeciendo al joven Conde por siempre, ya que las circunstancias de su muerte ahora se habían extendido demasiado. En cambio estaba dejándolo libre, _según el demonio, _muy a su pesar.

Su mirada se suavizó con apenas una leve sonrisa.

-¡No me mires así! ¡No es un acto de compasión!- reclamó de inmediato el joven demonio, cruzándose de brazos y restándole importancia. –Te prometí algo que no te puedo dar, así que mínimamente eres libre de irte-

_¿Habría un día que el joven Conde podría dejar de sorprenderlo? _Pensó el demonio. Escondió su propio entretenimiento por el momento, mas no podría dejar la oportunidad de aclarar algunas cosas con su amo.

-Bocchan, siendo humano, no podía vestirse solo- comenzó con un tono tranquilo y su sonrisa cotidiana –Siendo un joven demonio ¿Qué podría cambiar en eso?-

El susodicho giró hacia un lado la cabeza y plantó su vista en el suelo, tratando de esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza de lo antes dicho. _¡El maldito demonio se las regresaría todas ahora que podía! _Él ya había pensado en eso y aún así una promesa era una promesa. Si esa era la única manera de cumplir con una parte, lo haría.

-Encontraré la manera- contestó cortante –Soy Ciel Phantomhive…-

-Y yo soy su más noble mayordomo- completó Sebastian, inclinándose levemente. De su traje sacó algo que puso al alcance de su joven amo.

_¿Puede ser?_

-Alois Trancy lo dejó en la torre del reloj. Supuse que mi bocchan lo necesitaría- tomó la pequeña mano del joven demonio y puso el anillo en el único dedo del cual no se saldría.

El sorprendido Conde no protestó al no darse cuenta en realidad de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Aunque bocchan dijo una vez, que aún sin el anillo él seguía siendo el jefe de la familia Phantomhive, me he acostumbrado a verlo en su mano en los últimos 3 años-

Ciel miró por unos segundos el anillo de piedra azul, debía admitir que lo había olvidado por completo. Pero lo que lo tenía aún más sorprendido eran las acciones de su mayordomo demonio, y sus palabras.

-¿No quieres tu libertad, Sebastian?- cuestionó seriamente. Recuperando su fachada fría y sin sentimientos. El demonio le volvió a sonreír.

-Es una gran oferta, de hecho. Pero el contrato me ayudará a saber dónde se encuentra mi aprendiz, y si me necesita-

_¿Su qué…?_

-¿A-pren-diz?- repitió Ciel bastante sorprendido. Parpadeando un par de veces. _¿Cómo podía estar decidiendo eso por su cuenta?_

-¿Espera sobrevivir usted solo al mundo de los demonios, bocchan? Le advierto que es mucho más duro que la vida de los humanos. Tome mi consejo, es mejor tener a alguien que lo guíe. Una eternidad, después de todo… es un largo tiempo-

Había algo en la forma en la que el demonio sonreía, que hacía a Ciel preguntarse si esos eran sus verdaderos motivos.

-Además…-

No pudo protestar.

-Los últimos años me han sido tan entretenidos como nunca antes. Debo admitir que hubo ciertos momentos en los que usted, bocchan, logró poner en duda mi verdadero objetivo. Muchas veces pensé en dejar de lado la finalización del contrato y continuar siendo su mayordomo hasta que eventualmente, su alma viniera a mí por su propia cuenta-

_¿Estaba siendo serio?_

_-_Yo nunca miento, bocchan- había leído la incredulidad en la mirada del joven Phantomhive. –Ahora, con este drástico giro de los eventos. Me siento responsable de usted, apenas un pequeño demonio-

_Momento…_

-¡¿A quién le llamas pequeño?- se sobresaltó, lanzando una fulminante mirada que por un segundo se tornó carmesí, logrando una expresión algo divertida del otro hombre.

-¿Ve a lo que me refiero? Encuentro divertida y refrescante su manera de ser. Me siento protector sobre usted, aunque no pueda devorar su alma- el pensamiento ensombreció un poco los ojos de ambos –Pero la eternidad puede ser un poco menos larga, solo si me permite guiarlo-

Sebastian alargó una mano en ofrecimiento a Ciel, quien miró la extremidad por unos segundos y luego el rostro del hombre.

¿Podía ser cierto lo que decía? ¿No tenía que estar solo?

-¿Y el contrato?-

-Como dije, me ayudará a seguirlo protegiendo- sonrió. –Además de que podemos romperlo cuando usted quiera-

Todo parecía tan real, sin ser pensado. Las palabras de Sebastian eran para Ciel una gran oportunidad. Aunque no lo había demostrado, había tenido miedo de tener que pasar el resto de su eternidad solo y rechazado por aquél que lo había acompañado en todo momento.

Quizás era un buen comienzo.

Extendió su mano lentamente, posándola sobre la del otro demonio. Cuando Sebastian apretó su mano alrededor de la suya, vio un leve brillo rojo atravesar sus ojos, con algo que no podría describir.

_Es suficiente por hoy._

Quizás las palabras de Sebastian tenían algo de razón, quizás su cuerpo debería acostumbrarse a este nuevo cambio. Pero esos juegos de la mente y su nuevo tipo de _existencia _eran lo suficiente para cansarlo, y hacerlo sucumbir en las tinieblas una vez más.

Sus rodillas volvieron a ceder, pero ahora tenía la certeza de que sería atrapado y así fue. Tan solo medio segundo después había sido atrapado por su mayordomo, quien lo recogió en sus brazos, concordando con sus pensamientos.

-Descanse, bocchan. Ha sido un largo día-

Su suave voz empujándolo de inmediato al sueño.

-¿A dónde iremos?- susurró Ciel, antes de conceder el descanso.

-A casa- había contestado su mayordomo.

Pero algo le decía, que _casa _no significaba la mansión Phantomhive. Aunque ya no importaba, la vista se le nubló y dejó que su cuerpo se relajase, con la certeza de que no podía pasar nada peor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora, si llegaron hasta aquí, ustedes ya han hecho un pacto conmigo n.n Y tendrán que dejar review (wuju!) Cumplan y tendrán su recompensa, próximo capítulo:<strong>

**"Su mayordomo, en Casa" **

**anypotter**


	2. Su mayordomo, en casa

_Mis queridos lectores! Capítulo 2! Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas :D_

…**Su mayordomo, en casa…**

Todo eran tinieblas. La oscuridad era una cortina de tinieblas, el negro era el color de las tinieblas y mis sueños siempre eran tinieblas. Creo que no debería de sorprenderme mucho, de que a esta altura de mi existencia, solo las tinieblas me siguieran acompañando hasta el mismo final y ahora, eran parte de mi eternidad.

-_Bocchan, despierte por favor-_

Esa era la voz de Sebastian. La única voz que podía sacarme de esas tinieblas para meterme en otras muy distintas. La única razón por la que solía escucharlo cada mañana, no sin antes tratar de contradecirlo, era porque sabía que a pesar de mi mundo solo era oscuro, el me guiaría por el camino seguro. O por lo que él consideraba seguro.

Abrí los ojos, creyendo que me golpearía algún tipo de luz, al contrario de lo que pensaba, parecía ser de noche. Supongo que Sebastian optó por empezar a moverse aunque yo no se lo dijera, _no era que me fuera a oponer. _Solo que la mayoría del tiempo, estaba acostumbrado a saber lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, y el dónde estábamos era algo que ignoraba. Aunque yo había puesto mi seguridad en sus manos, o eso creo. Acepté su propuesta y creo que esto era parte de ella.

El simple hecho me hacía querer cerrar los ojos de nuevo y fingir que no estaba pasando, pero al ver la leve sonrisa en el rostro de quien todavía seguía disfrazado de mi mayordomo, me intrigó un poco.

-Se que no descansó tanto como quisiera, Bocchan. Mucho menos en una posición tan incómoda, pero considero que usted quiere saber dónde estamos justo ahora-

Me pregunto cómo sabía la mayoría del tiempo lo que yo quería, sin ni siquiera decir una palabra. Muchas veces eso me ahorraba palabras y largas explicaciones, pero otras muchas veces me hacía sentirme expuesto incluso de mis pensamientos. El único lugar al que consideraba seguro, pero después de los de Alois, quizás ya no tanto. _Pensar en él me da dolor de cabeza, y pensar que le tengo que _agradecer _por esto…_

Sebastian me seguía mirando expectante, entonces fue cuando miré a nuestro alrededor.

Podía decir que estábamos en la afueras de una ciudad, el camino bajo los pies del demonio lo confirmaban, pero la parte de _"ciudad" _me hacía pensar las cosas seriamente. A pesar de conocer lugares donde la maldad no parecía descansar, esto era literalmente divertido.

-No es una ciudad humana ¿Cierto, Sebastian?- como lo esperaba, el demonio solo sonrió complacido. Siempre sonreía de esa manera cuando yo hacía lo que él esperaba de mí. Si para él era una especie de orgullo el saberlo, para mí eso era subestimación.

- En lo cierto como siempre, Bocchan. A esta ciudad no pueden llegar otras criaturas que no seamos nosotros, a menos de que conozcan su ubicación-

Cuando dijo "_criaturas que no seamos nosotros" _un escalofrío involuntario recorrió mi espalda. Para mi desgracia él lo decía con tanta tranquilidad que me hacía querer asesinarlo. Yo no era un demonio. Yo no tenía en mis planes convertirme en esto. Y aún así aquí había acabado. Desde hace tiempo había renunciado a tener un futuro porque yo sabía que tarde o temprano culminaría mi venganza, y entonces, no importaría lo demás. Pero por otros que jugaron mejor sus piezas que yo, me encontraba atrapado en este ciclo sin fin. Pagando de una forma muy diferente mis pecados.

En unos minutos me presentaría ante una nueva sociedad. Era irónico de hecho. La ciudad de los demonios era tan oscura como las criaturas que la habitaban. Lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la luna, y en realidad me estaba cuestionando si esa era la luna, o una especie de ilusión ¿Estábamos siquiera en la superficie de la tierra? Estoy casi seguro de que no podía ver la luna si estuviéramos tan cerca del infierno.

_¿Quién podría decirme qué era un infierno ahora?_

-Debo advertirle de unas cuantas cosas antes de continuar- prosiguió Sebastian cuando yo no continué hablando –Cuando un demonio no se encuentra en busca de almas para comer, se encuentra aquí- miró a la ciudad con cierto brillo extraño en sus ojos.

¿No estaba feliz de volver a _su hogar_? Creo que podía llamarlo así, al estar entre los mismos de su especie y no tener que esconder su verdadero pasado. No podía evitar pensar que siquiera él sabía cómo eran las cosas ahí, en cambio yo…

Podría ser ese lugar mi nuevo mundo, pero estaba muy lejos de mi posición anterior. Desde el momento en el que me convertí en un demonio, supe que el Conde Phantomhive había desaparecido. Lo que significaba que aquí tenía que empezar desde nada. Y al decir nada, lo decía muy en serio. Era como estar jugando un juego desconocido, donde no sabía las reglas. Un completo novato para un mundo tan grande como el que ahora se me daba la bienvenida. Y eso podía hacerme sentir, de varias maneras, apresado.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener el control de mi vida, y el de mis piezas. Quizás después de todo había sido una mala idea aceptar la propuesta de Sebastian y venir aquí. Pero no había manera de retractarse. Una de las razones era porque al parecer era lo que el demonio quería, y otra era por mi orgullo. Aunque este maldito orgullo no me ayudaría a salvarme esta vez.

Estaba a disposición de otros. Muy abajo en la cadena.

-No hay de que temer, Bocchan- me dijo.

Esperaba, ahora que yo era de una misma especie que él, entender por qué siempre parecía saber lo que estaba pensando. Era realmente incómodo no poder ocultarle nada, y que siempre tuviera esa sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

–Yo no le hubiera ofrecido dejarme guiarlo, si no supiera que usted podría continuar con su juego sin interferencias-

_¿A qué se estaba refiriendo ahora?_

-Aquí usted no empezará desde abajo, ahora mismo tiene una posición privilegiada-

No podía encontrar manera alguna de predecir sus pasos, eso me frustraba. Pero pienso que una eternidad es suficiente tiempo para aprender cómo lo hace. Pero mientras tanto, no podía seguir permitiendo que supiera cuánto me ganaba, y cuánto lo admitía yo mismo.

-No tengo miedo- traté de poner toda la convicción posible detrás de mis palabras, pero no eran tan ciertas como quisiera.

En realidad me aterraba, entrar de nuevo a la oscuridad de lo desconocido. Pero podía tranquilizarme un poco el hecho de saber que esta vez no estaba tan solo. Sebastian, por algún extraño motivo que todavía no me quedaba del todo claro, seguía aquí a mi lado. Estaba casi seguro de que él me guiaría por la oscuridad, por el camino seguro.

-Claro que lo tiene, Bocchan- me sonrió como solía hacerlo.

_Si, __**esto**_ _es en lo que confío ahora. En lo único que me atrevo a confiar._

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian P.O.V. (Punto de vista)<strong>

Accidentalmente –a propósito- olvidé mencionarle que había algo más que una simple ciudad, que hacía que la vida de los demonios fuera en un tanto parecida a la de los humanos. Pequeño error. Quizás porque no era el tiempo para decirlo, o porque hubieran seguido varias preguntas difíciles de responder, cuando todavía no lograba dar uno de mis más importantes pasos.

Él se ha mantenido callado durante mucho tiempo, en verdad creo que se está esforzando en ellos. _No quiero que se quede callado._

-Bocchan, póngase esto por favor-

Habíamos parado a penas a unos metros de la entrada de la ciudad, ninguna existencia molesta visible, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran ahí. Sabía muy bien que regresar después de algunos años, atraería atención. Regresar con un joven demonio, la atraería mucho más. Era suficiente con lo que era antes de dejar este lugar hacía ya casi 4 años.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

Pero en su voz no había rastro de no querer obedecer mi sugerencia, aunque solo hubiera sido eso, una sugerencia. No me estaba yendo muy bien con el hecho de haber perdido contra alguien más, pero esto…

_¿Dónde estaba el Bocchan que cuestionaba cada uno de mis actos, que me pedía explicaciones? _Sé que estaba tratando de actuar firme a su deseo de darme mi _libertad. _Ese orgullo cabía en tan pequeño cuerpo, y era lo que me había llevado a convertirme en su mayordomo. Pero, orgullo o no, empezaba a extrañar las pequeñas discusiones o largas discusiones sobre por qué tomaba mis decisiones. Verlo asentir y obedecer, como un simple humano asustado de un demonio, no era lo que tenía planeado.

_Él ya no era un simple humano, y yo no hacía esto para someterlo._

-No queremos llamar la atención más de lo necesario, ¿O sí?- tanteé.

Vi en su rostro cómo una respuesta de inmediato surgía, una que seguro me contradeciría, o me pondría a prueba. Sin embargo tan pronto como había llegado, también se había esfumado. Podía sentir mi rostro formar una leve mueca de decepción ante aquello, pero lo recompuse casi de inmediato. Podía ver que él también se sintió frustrado ante ese hecho, pero al menos yo estaba dispuesto a esperar qué podía más. Si su orgullo, o su necesidad de decir lo que en verdad quería.

-¿Quizás no quieres que te vean todavía en tu traje de mayordomo?-

Mis ojos se agrandaron por un solo segundo, antes de que mi expresión se volviera a la de siempre, con una leve sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

_Bocchan, usted debe ser usted. O esto no tendría sentido._

-No es eso, Bocchan. Es solo que usted todavía tiene un delicioso aroma a humano-

Pude ver como un pequeño escalofrío lo recorría, aún así no dijo nada más. _Qué lástima, por poco…_

Tomé mi propia capa y puse la capucha sobre mi cabeza. El querer no atraer atención innecesaria iba muy en serio, causando conflictos tontos que no acabarían bien, _para mi adversario. _

_Pero vaya orgullo, Bocchan. _Lo recogí de nuevo en mis brazos para seguir caminando y no opuso resistencia alguna.

Caminando por la ciudad, todo parecía estar como siempre. Edificios que en el mundo humano podían considerarse abandonados, ahora tenían unos cuantos huéspedes. Casas desde muy sencillas a otras mucho más elaboradas se esparcían a lo largo de lo que podía llamarse como _mi hogar. _En realidad nunca encontré nada que me atara a este lugar más que el hecho de que aquí se supone debería estar. Solía abandonar este lugar siempre que podía, trataba de alejarme mientras tuviera una excusa, y esa excusa era cumplir los deseos de personalidades vacías, que podían ser llamados, humanos.

Por lo menos hasta ahora.

Pasé tanto tiempo en eso, que por eso se hizo mi reputación. Por eso debía tomar ciertas precauciones.

En el pasado, nunca hubiera creído posible lo que ahora estaba haciendo. Iba en contra de la mayoría de mi reputación, pero eso no significaba que algo de ese demonio no continuara en mí. Pienso que al contrario de antes, era más peligroso el tratar conmigo, ahora.

No estaba de vuelta solo por nada.

-Tu…-

Podía sentir esa presencia desde que había puesto un pie dentro de la ciudad, pero había preferido ignorarla, pensando en que quizás se iría antes de que todo acabara en un espantoso desenlace.

-Qué deliciosa alma llevas en tus brazos-

A pesar de haber parado mi camino, no me giré en ningún momento, por dos razones. Una de ellas era que quería evitar esto mientras pudiera, y la otra era porque no podía pelear como debería, no al menos con mi Bocchan tan cerca. _No era el momento._

Podía escuchar el hambre en la voz, en este lugar siempre había hambre pero había ciertos demonios demasiado perezosos como para salir a conseguir su comida. Yo no renunciaría a lo mío, aunque mi Bocchan fuera todavía un humano. _Creo que eso lo había dejado claro. _

Podía sentir la hostilidad creciendo hacia nosotros. Desde que aquél ser apareció, el joven amo no había dicho o hecho nada al respecto. Eso podía interpretarse como que seguía confiando en mí, no importa qué. Además de la inseguridad que sentía en un terreno tan desconocido a su vez.

-¡Vamos, COMPARTE!-

_Mencioné el olor a humano que mi Bocchan seguía conservando. _Se iría con el tiempo, pero, aún así no permitiría que nadie lo tocara.

El demonio se lanzó contra nosotros. Muy mal movimiento.

Dejé que mi aura demoniaca se esparciera, como una sombra detrás de mis tobillos. Funcionó pues en el instante, el agresor se detuvo, tomando mi advertencia muy en serio, _pero no lo suficiente. _Supongo que he pasado demasiado tiempo fuera, para que las cosas se vuelvan así.

Creo que Claude-san tenía razón, cuando dijo una vez, -_"Tus sentidos demoniacos deben estarse debilitando, después de haber pasado demasiado tiempo dedicado a las almas humanas"-. _Pero era algo que arreglaría, por beneficio propio.

Como demonio, no se experimentan muchas emociones. En realidad, es raro experimentar siquiera una, quizás solo gozo y avaricia. Los demonios viven para satisfacer sus propias necesidades, jugando con las vidas de los seres humanos. _Podía llamarse diversión._ Sin embargo desde hacía unos días, una poderosa frustración se había implantado en mí, _creo que este es el momento perfecto para dejarla salir. _No doy segundas oportunidades, pero ahora, el mismo motivo de mi ausencia por largo tiempo me estaba haciendo hacer cosas que no hubiera hecho. Ciel Phantomhive era una enigma que solo quería para mí, y que me aseguraría de proteger.

_He llegado a preguntarme, si al final yo hubiera…_

-Sebastian…-

Era la voz de mi Bocchan.

Podía sentir una de sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a mi camisa con algo de fuerza. Supongo que olvidé lo sensibles que eran los jóvenes demonios a estos cambios.

_Para evitar estos errores, había regresado._

No valía nuestro tiempo alargar más este primer encuentro.

-Solo un momento, Bocchan- susurré. Ciel asintió sin apartar su mano.

Me permití una sonrisa, antes de girarme. El otro demonio al sentir mi movimiento saltó unos pasos hacia atrás, _patético. _Hace unos momentos clamaba que iba a robar lo que era mío, y ahora retrocedía. Era por eso que nuestro grupo estaba muy limitado.

-¿Lo quieres?- siseé. La sonrisa nunca abandonando mi rostro cubierto.

La luna entonces se hizo presente, saliendo de las tinieblas de la noche de los demonios. Iluminó por unos segundos el lugar donde estábamos parados, lo suficiente para permitir que algo más que un mechón de cabello, se mostrara a través de mi capucha.

El deleite de ver cómo las pupilas de aquél demonio se dilataban, agrandó mi sonrisa. _Estaba empezando a olvidar cosas de este lugar. _Al fin notó con quién trataba, mi presencia aquí se haría saber. _Si acaso lo dejaba ir._

Empezó a correr antes de que pudiera decidirme. En el pasado no me hubiera pasado esto.

_Siempre podía dejarlo para después. _No se necesita de principiantes en este lugar.

-¿Sebastian?-

Un par de ojos azules me miraban, todavía no se desvanecían en el color rojo. _Bien._

-Vamos a casa, Bocchan-

_Estábamos bastante cerca._

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel P.O.V.<strong>

Sebastian estaba un poco callado. Más de lo normal, más de lo que lo había visto en un largo tiempo. Mientras caminaba yo solo podía hacer dos cosas. Una de ellas era pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando y la otra opción era mirar a mí alrededor. Me encontraba incapaz de hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Y aunque me hubiera decidido por asimilar lo que pasaba alrededor, mi mente parecía demasiado cansada para eso, así que solo atinaba a ver las expresiones del rostro de un demonio de mayordomo.

Pensativo, algunas veces. Observador y atento a su alrededor. Calculador, y la última había sido, frío.

No podía atinar con los motivos de esos cambios, así que culpé al lugar en donde estábamos, _quizás no estaba tan lejos de la respuesta correcta._

Pasamos varias _casas, _edificios altos. Nada más se había puesto en nuestro camino ahora, así que llegué a pensar que este lugar en realidad estaba abandonado. Aunque al ver de nuevo la expresión de Sebastian, como si esperara algo, sabía que estábamos más acompañados de lo que pensaba.

_Nadie retrocedería por mí, no era el Conde Ciel Phantomhive aquí. _Confiaba en Sebastian mi protección como siempre, como hasta ahora.

A pesar de todo lo que me dijo, de por qué quería ayudarme, lo encontraba muy confuso. Para ser sincero, ni siquiera me parecía esto una realidad. _Él _es un demonio, _yo _soy un demonio. Los demonios mienten siempre y cuando obtengan lo que quieren. _Él nunca me ha mentido, excepto por lo de…_

Se detuvo abruptamente, mirando con seriedad hacia adelante. Pensé que otro demonio quizás había saltado en nuestro camino, pero no era así. Solo había frente a nosotros una mansión, algo aparecida a la que yo tenía en Londres. Pero esta era oscura, sus paredes no poseían ningún color que no fuera el negro. Los arbustos yacían sin hojas, solo ramas secas que se habían convertido en salvajes bultos intocables. _En realidad esto era un mundo de demonios. _Sorprendido, me di cuenta de que no me desagradaba tanto como debía.

Creí que Sebastian se dirigiría a su casa _o eso creía. ¿Tenía una casa? _Así que no entendía la razón por la que estábamos en frente de una mansión así, a menos que…

-¿Sebastian…?- Quería preguntarle. Ahora me daba cuenta de lo poco que en realidad sabía de él, pero cuando algún tema se acercaba a su pasado, siempre tenía una forma demasiado inteligente de desviarlo. En veces pasadas no lo presioné más, sabía lo que era cuando alguien no quería contar su vida. _No era ningún tipo de relato lindo._

El demonio me sonrió, y continuó su camino.

La reja de la entrada estaba cerrada. Creí que siendo un demonio, sería fácil pasarla para alguien como él. Este tipo de cosas nunca lo detuvieron en el pasado.

Pero pronto se escucharon unas rápidas pisadas y alguien apareció del otro lado de la entrada, sosteniendo un candelabro en su mano derecha. Era un joven de cabello negro, corto y alborotado. Usaba una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta media rodilla, solo abotonada con un botón a la altura de la cintura. Podía ver que llevaba un short corto, unas botas altas y negras que apenas y llegaban algunos centímetros más arriba de su rodilla. _Un atuendo extravagante. _Y no podía decir qué brillaban más, si sus ojos rojos o la multitud de dijes en forma de iniciales que colgaban de una cadena plateada alrededor de su cuello.

_Otro demonio._

-¿Michaelis-sama?- preguntó, una vez que nos notó.

_¿Sama? _Mis suposiciones se estaban haciendo ciertas. Sebastian sonrió levemente y el otro demonio abrió la reja inmediatamente, inclinándose un poco mientras Sebastian pasaba conmigo _todavía en sus brazos. _Se negaba a soltarme.

Podía sentir que _el otro_ nos seguía, así que giré un poco mi cabeza hacia atrás, viendo por sobre el hombro de Sebastian. Me estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad difícil de esconder en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que algunas conclusiones parecían aparecer. Como si tratara de averiguar por sí solo, los motivos de mi presencia. Sin notarlo, dejé que la mano que se aferraba a la parte delantera de la chaqueta de Sebastian, resbalara lentamente.

_Estaba totalmente perdido. _Odiaba eso.

-Abre la puerta- Sebastian ordenó. El demonio que nos seguía desapareció en un rápido movimiento de mi vista.

Al girarme de nuevo al frente sabía que lo encontraría halando del pomo para abrir el paso. _Era hasta cierto punto deprimente. _Esta no era mi mansión, tampoco mi mundo. Mis órdenes tampoco eran necesitadas.

Si esperaba que la mansión fuera menos tenebrosa por dentro, me probé equivocado. Esta impecablemente limpia, pero todo yacía de color vivaces, a menos de que fuera un rojo, que asemejaba muy bien el color de la sangre. Un enorme candelabro viejo y repleto de velas se encendió una vez que Sebastian pisó el interior. Había solo unas grandes escaleras que me recordaban en cierta forma a las de la mansión. Aunque no había un cuadro en la pared, tampoco una alfombra. Solo escaleras que resonaban al sonido de cada paso que Sebastian avanzaba, guiándome sin saber a dónde.

_Ya estaba demasiado confundido. _Un dolor de cabeza se quería hacer presente.

-Bocchan…-

Levanté mi mirada, para toparme con un par de ojos vino que me miraban con cierta tristeza.

_¿Tristeza?_

-Bocchan, supongo que ya sabe que esto es mi _casa_- No parecía tener mucho afecto a la palabra. –Lo que ahora la convierte en su hogar también. Podrá disponer de todo lo que hay aquí, mientras eso le satisfaga-

Suspiré, _¿Cuándo dejarían de pasar estos cambios? _Era demasiado rápido, demasiado.

Supongo que Sebastian esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, pero no me encontraba capaz de dársela. Pensar que los papeles se habían invertido ahora era agotador. Ahora yo era quien estaba en otro lugar y tenía que _obedecer, _ciertas reglas, supongo.

Escuché al demonio suspirar.

Tomaría un tiempo que las cosas cayeran en su lugar, que me acomodara en el juego. Todo lo que podía hacer por el momento, era confiar ciegamente en cada uno de sus pasos, incluso cuando yo no lo notara.

* * *

><p>La habitación a la que me trajo era espaciosa, muy parecida a la mía y no podía decir que Sebastian había tenido el tiempo de hacer algo, después de todo, habíamos llegado al mismo tiempo y eso no le había dado oportunidad de nada. Una vez que me dejó en la cama, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró alrededor, creo que admirando un lugar en el que no había estado en algún tiempo.<p>

Creí que los demonios no dormían, así que en verdad me sorprendió el que tuviera más de una habitación en el lugar. _No quería averiguar demasiado, si él no lo diría._

-El dormir, es un lujo que se toman los demonios, bocchan- me explicó sin que yo lo preguntara. Supongo que mi rostro estaba siendo algo obvio.

-Yo todavía lo siento como una necesidad- argumenté. Viajar por tanto tiempo, después de los juegos de Alois, podía agotar a cualquiera.

-Estoy seguro de que sí, bocchan. Pero me temo que no tengo ropa aquí que le pueda servir para dormir, supongo que…-

-Detente-

Él no estaba esperando que dijera algo, su explicación y su sonrisa de siempre se vieron cortadas con mis palabras, dejándolo parpadeando un par de veces a la espera de que yo continuara.

-No tienes por qué seguir refiriéndote a mí como Bocchan- Estaba en este mundo, estaba en _su _casa y parecía preferir seguir llamándome de esa manera.

Podía decir que estaba sorprendido, era un hecho. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver esa expresión en su rostro, pero nunca le prestaba mucha atención. Sin embargo no duró mucho hasta que volviera a sonreír y se llevara una mano al pecho, inclinándose levemente. Temía saber qué era lo que diría.

-Mientras usted me lo permita, me gustaría seguir llamándole de esa manera- Los ojos vino de Sebastian se clavaron en los míos –Después de todo, eso es para mí y siempre lo seguirá siendo-

No estoy seguro de si sabía lo importante que era para mí esa simple palabra. Después de haberlo perdido todo, mi posición sobre él, aunque fuera por un contrato, era todo lo que me quedaba y aún así él seguía con el juego. Al entrar a la mansión me di cuenta de que Sebastian no era un simple demonio, no era uno de tantos que podría haber en la ciudad ahora. Aunque no hubiera preguntado, este lugar me lo decía y me llegué a preguntar si no había sido incómodo para él, regresar aquí todavía con aquel traje de mayordomo. Pero, debía admitir que no podía imaginarlo con otro tipo de ropa –a pesar de la vez que se disfrazó de mi tutor-.

-¿Y qué opción tenemos acerca de lo de la ropa?-

Había sido un cambio drástico de tema que lo hizo sonreír. _Maldito demonio. _Seguía disfrutando de hacerme pasar por esos ratos.

-Lo más práctico sería ir a la mansión por algo de ropa- sugirió cruzándose de brazos y mirándose algo pensativo. Suponiendo que esa era la única opción, me levanté de la cama poniendo ambos pies en el suelo por primera vez en largo rato. -¿A dónde va, Bocchan?-

-Acabas de decir que la única opción es ir a la mansión- contesté como si lo hubiera olvidado, el sonrió y supe lo que tramaba.

-Puedo ir por mi cuenta, además usted necesita descansar- sin dejarme argumentar me empujó de regreso a la cama y se inclinó para quitarme los zapatos.

Prometió volver en un hora, me dijo que si me dormía el me despertaría para poder cambiarme a ropa más cómoda. Me aseguró antes de cerrar la puerta, que no había nada de que temer y a pesar de que eso era subestimarme, sabía que no podía mentirme.

La ropa de Alois era muy incómoda. Pero era lo único que tenía por el momento. A pesar de maldecirlo una y otra vez donde sea que se encontrara, logré quedarme dormido sin mucho esfuerzo.

Supongo que el tiempo pasaría más rápido.

* * *

><p>Un demonio corriendo por la calle no era visto muy a menudo. No había criaturas más espantosas y temibles que nosotros aquí abajo, así que no podía haber un motivo lo suficientemente convincente para hacerlo. El estúpido demonio chocó contra mí, y al levantar su cara, el pánico parecía aumentar. <em>Inmundas imitaciones.<em>

Lo tomó del cuello con una sola mano, antes de que escapara. Escuché como ahogó un grito sin mucho resultado y lo obligué a mirarme directamente.

-Es una vergüenza para un demonio el correr de esa manera…- siseé. Todo el cuerpo del otro temblaba, me repugnaba en todo mí ser este tipo de entes. –Dime de qué corres y te dejaré ir- ofrecí.

¿Esperanza? Surgió en sus ojos cuando comenté esto último. Pero mi mano alrededor de su cuello le dificultaba encontrar las palabras. Supongo que apenas y tenía 50 años en la ciudad. _Un desperdicio de espacio._

-Él…. Él ha vuel… vuelto –

Solo algo podía llegar a mi mente una vez que dijo eso. La imagen de ese ser se apareció con claridad mientras sentía que mi ser demoniaco se esparcía sin control.

_Ha sido tanto tiempo._

Supongo que debía darle la bienvenida, recibirlo como se merecía.

_Hacía tiempo que no tenía un buen enfrentamiento._

La delicia de saborear este nuevo encuentro era demasiada. Cuando escuché algo tronar y la presión en mi mano disminuir, me di cuenta de que le había roto el cuello al otro. La expresión en sus ojos era de sufrimiento, supongo que a esta edad todavía era dolorosa cualquier herida. _Si no puedes aguantar algo así… _

Lo solté.

_Deberías desaparecer._

Dejando a una lastimera forma detrás, debía hacer mi camino a ese lugar. Algo me decía que el motivo de ausencia por tanto tiempo debía ser interesante, no era típico de él tardar tanto. Los rumores se comenzaban a esparcir.

Al menos ya había llegado a mi destino y pronto tendría esas respuestas. Pensé por un momento en esperar al demonio que _él_ tenía como sirviente, para poder llegar y que anunciara mi entrada, pero un olor característico me detuvo. Al mirar a ambos lados del camino no encontré nada, y a simple vista hacia la mansión tampoco, sin embargo estaba demasiado hipnotizado por este aroma que me negaba a dejarlo ir así. Mi sorpresa vino cuando identifiqué la fuente y me llamaba dentro de la mansión.

_Una entrada dramática entonces. _

No sé porque molestarse con puertas y candados, en un simple segundo podíamos burlar cualquier método de _protección_. Brincando la gran valla, de hecho. No fui notado incluso al caminar tranquilamente dentro del terreno, ni siquiera cuando salté de ventana en ventana, mientras el olor se hacía tan fuerte que me sería imposible regresar sin mi premio.

En el segundo piso, encontré mi entrada. Al abrir ambas ventanas sin seguro, atravesé en silencio las cortinas, sin esperarme esto.

Un joven niño humano, dormido en una de las grandes habitaciones, de _esta _mansión. Inocentemente acostado sobre su costado, todavía en ropas incómodas para esta actividad humana. Incluso en esta ciudad, una brisa se hizo presente y atravesó la ventana. Supongo que debió ser fría ya que el niño de cabellos azul-grises se encogió en su posición, aferrando una de sus manos a la sábana debajo de su cuerpo.

_¿Podía ser que algo tan lindo y apetitoso se encontrara en esta ciudad? Esperando a ser tomado, sin protección alguna._

Esto no estaba aquí la última vez que vine, esperando escuchar noticias de _él. _Supongo que era un tipo de recuerdo, o bocadillo para comer solo en casa.

Aún conociéndolo, no podría pararme. _Supongo que él tiene la culpa por solo dejarlo así._

Me acerqué, rodeando la cama. Estaba ahora viendo ese fino rostro que parecía tener un pacífico descanso. Mi mano se movió sola hacia su cara, con un solo dedo marcando el contorno de su mejilla y luego con toda la mano tomando su barbilla.

-Sebastian…-

No tengo idea de qué podía estar soñando, y tampoco me importaba a quién se pudiera referir con ese nombre al susurrarlo.

_Era mío ahora._

Un par de ojos se abrieron de golpe, mirándome con su tono azul en sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, llevé mi mano a su boca, a lo cual luchó de inmediato, tratando de alejarse de mí. Era lindo incluso ahora que trataba de zafarse, tenía un poco más de fuerza de la que esperaba. _Supongo que si no hay nadie en casa, sería divertido jugar por un rato._

Lo solté y como era de esperarse corrió de inmediato a la puerta, sin molestarse en ver hacia atrás.

* * *

><p>No sé quién era ese, y tampoco me iba a quedar a averiguarlo. Si Sebastian no miente, entonces creo que no ha regresado para mantener su promesa de lo de <em>estar seguro. <em>Aún así me rehusaba a llamarlo por medio del contrato. No debía hacerlo más, ese vínculo debía romperse.

Yo soy Ciel Phantomhive, incluso ahora. Lo único que por el momento podía hacer era tratar de protegerme a mí mismo, era un demonio ahora. No podía estar dependiendo de alguien más. _Incluso cuando no tenía idea de qué hacer._

Esto siempre suele acabar de la misma forma.

Pronto alcancé las escaleras de la entrada, pude divisar la salida aunque no sé si sería peor el salir a la ciudad o quedarme en la mansión con alguien que me quería asesinar. _Sabía que los demonios podían ser asesinados después de todo. _Odiaba escuchar la risa de aquel demonio, divirtiéndose con el hecho de jugar conmigo. Teniéndome y dejándome escapar, creyendo entretenido el verme correr. Pero por más que lo odiara, la situación en la que me había puesto era parecida a mi pasado. Un pasado que quería olvidad.

Imágenes de personas con antifaces, riendo, volvían a mi mente. Me miraban como a un animal, atrapado y sin hogar a donde volver. Sin protección, a punto de marcarme como su propiedad.

Sacudí la cabeza, eso no era posible ya. Pero debía asegurarme de que nadie me seguía.

Volteé sobre mi hombro, esperando ver al otro demonio. Mal momento elegí pues solo sentí que uno de mis pies resbalaba al no ser puesto de manera correcta en el escalón. Cerré los ojos esperando una caída que supongo dolería, pero en vez de eso, sentí como dos fuertes brazos me atraparon.

_¿Era mi fin? _

No debía abrir los ojos para enfrentar a ese demonio. No merecía mi expresión ahora que había sido atrapado.

-¿Bocchan?-

-¿Sebastian…?-

De inmediato levanté la cabeza y abrí los ojos, topándome con la confundida mirada de mi _mayordomo. _Él era quien me había atrapado. Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que retenía, mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración. No dijo nada, esperando a que yo me explicara.

Pero supongo que la risa de quien venía por el pasillo era lo suficientemente clara. Incluso cuando aquél demonio se plantó en las orillas de la escalera y su risa se vio abruptamente detenida al verme, y al ver quien estaba conmigo.

-¿Gabriel?-

-Frederick…-

_¿Sebastian…?_

Debía recordar que yo le di el nombre de mi perro. Aún así…

* * *

><p><em>Wuju! n.n Me encantó escribir el capítulo 2 :D Espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado!<em>

_Mmm todavía no tengo nombre para lo que planeo para el siguiente capítulo, así que tendrán que perdonarme el adelanto del título :D_

_Gracias ka13ms por tu apoyo incondicional a la hora de planear estas cosas malvadas :D _

_Y recuerden agregar a alertas la historia :) _

_Ohh se me olvidaba! Si quieren salir con su alma entera de esta página... solo les cuesta un review :D Y Sebastian Michaelis los acompañará a la salida._

**_anypotter_**


End file.
